Memoirs of a Broken Past
by freaky-math-chica
Summary: Gabriella is haunted by her past. She is trouble and is looking for an escape.When she does find one he is gone and fades into her memories. She blocks out everyone. That is until, she meets Troy Bolton. TroyxGabriella [T just to be safe!]


Gabriella sat upright in her bed and starred out the cold hard window. She felt a tingle, the same tingle she felt that night.

Flash back…

The room was dark. There were colorful neon lights hitting the walls. Music blasted from the stereos around her. People were dancing, getting drunk, and partying the night away.

"Hey Gabs." A deep male voice said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She felt a tingle go down her spine.

"Hi Trevor." Gabriella said, rolling her eyes and giggling at the same time.

Flash.

The party was going smoothly, not dying down one bit.

"C'mere." Trevor said and pulled Gabriella out of the house by her hand. They were on the back porch alone. The only things around then were empty beer bottles.

"Listen…" Trevor started. His voice was low, deep, and serious. Gabriella looked up at him with big eyes, worried about what he was going to tell her.

"We've been dating for a long time and summer's here now. I really don't want to be tied down." He said slowly. Gabriella nodded and wiped away a tear.

Reality.

Gabriella sighed. She wished she could get rid of these horrible memories that haunted her every second. But she could remember numerous times like that.

Flash.

"Listen…" Brett, her boyfriend of eighth grade was saying.

"It's not you, it's me." Her boyfriend of ninth grade was saying to her.

"I just don't think we should see each other anymore." Her other boyfriend told her.

Reality.

Gabriella could feel the tears that would come whenever one of them broke up with her. She was used to it now. Those were only a couple of them. There were plenty more. She remembered one horrible incident with a boyfriend and a break up.

Flash.

"Jimmy, I don't think we should see each other anymore." Gabriella said. This was the first time she had actually broken up with someone. She was looking to the ground and she felt really bad.

"You're not breaking up with me." Jimmy said while shaking his head.

"Yeah I am." Gabriella nodded a little. "I'm sorry-" Jimmy cut her off by grabbing her by her shoulders.

"No one breaks up with me." Jimmy yelled at her then threw her against the wall.

Gabriella hit it hard. She closed her eyes for a brief second but was thrown down to the ground.

And the beating went on. She thought she couldn't take it anymore until Jimmy finally left her.

Reality.

Gabriella held her side feeling the pain. The pain would never leave her. She wished so much that the memories would leave. The sad ones, the hurtful ones, even the happy ones. She wished she could live in a neutral world. Where no one was hurt, no one cried, and no one was happy.

She didn't want to be happy. She felt that she didn't deserve to be happy. She wanted to be alone. Gabriella couldn't get what she wanted. Life didn't favor her in that way.

Gabriella's hair was damp and resting on her bare shoulders. The steady sound of the rain beating on her window soothed her. She took in a deep breath and smiled. It soon faded as she realized she shouldn't be happy. No, she would never be happy.

A tiny tear slid down her cheek. A memory came to mind.

Flash.

Gabriella woke up in a hospital bed. She sat up and looked around. She held her head, not ready for the throbbing pain that came.

"Oh you're awake." Her aunt said from the door. Gabriella nodded.

"Where is everyone? How are they? Are they alright?" Gabriella instantly asked her aunt Katherine.

"Gabi…" Katherine started. Gabriella recognized her tone. It was the same tone Trevor had used when he was going to break up with her. Gabriella knew her aunt wasn't going to break up with her, whatever her news was it obviously wasn't good.

"Your family…has passed away." Katherine said about to cry. Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows. The news she had given her had not fully registered. Katherine walked over to Gabriella and hugged her while going into full sobs. Gabriella starred out the window of the hospital room, watching the rain beat down upon it.

Reality.

Gabriella moved away from the window and to her bed. She snuggled under the covers and clamped her eyes shut.

-------

A tiny light filtered into Gabriella's room. She sat upright and rubbed at her red puffy eyes. She could see the moonlight, the only thing brightening her room.

She stretched out her arms and pulled her knees up to her chest. These were the days she hated. The days when she'd sit in her room all alone, they way she liked it.

When she was alone she didn't have anyone see her true emotions, no one there to comfort her. She wanted to comfort herself. Gabriella knew that whoever she became close to anyways would always end up dying.

Flash.

Aunt Katherine and Gabriella were standing next to her uncle Louie's hospital bed. He was in a coma. Her aunt was crying at the fact that her husband was about to be taken off life support. Gabriella stroked his hand with her thumb. She couldn't take her eyes off him. She hated death, especially when it took the people she loved.

Flash.

"I'm sorry, but Evan has passed away." The doctor told Gabriella and Evan's family. Gabriella nodded and ran out of the waiting room. Her boyfriend, he was too good to be true. Now he was gone, like everyone else.

Reality.

Gabriella wanted to isolate herself. She didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. She felt herself go into an uncontrollable fit of tears and sobs.

------

"I'm very worried about her Skip. All she ever does is stay in her room. The days when she does come out she won't talk or anything." Aunt Katherine was saying to her brother-in-law over the phone.

"I don't want to lose her too. She the only blood relative I have left. I was thinking we should probably move out of state. Albuquerque, New Mexico." She finished saying.

------

Gabriella silently walked along the halls of her school in San Francisco, California. She didn't have any friends. But she didn't want any.

"Hi Gabriella." A perky girl waved to her and Gabriella nodded a little. Some people still acknowledged her. Other felt awkward, not knowing what to say to make her smile.

She hated people feeling sorry for her. Her old friends ditched her, thinking she needed space. But that was exactly the opposite. She needed people to care for her, make her smile. Now that no ever did that she didn't want to be happy.

Gabriella looked at her old best friend as she passed her in the hall. She wanted so much to go back in time. Hang out with her family at the beach, go bowling with her friends, and spend late nights at the park with her boy friend.

Gabriella had no idea what was in store for her.

------

**How was that? I want at least like five reviews before I continue. That's not a lot right? And I might not post the next chapter for a while but I'll try as hard as I can too get it up soon.**


End file.
